


Drunk Princess

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: With the weight of Clarkes decision still weighing heavily on her she finally decides to try to let it all go for one night. Or Clarke gets drunk and makes a confession.





	Drunk Princess

No one was really sure who’s idea it was but after the 47 had returned to camp Jaha the grounders and sky people decided to celebrate with a fire, dancing and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. It’s what people needed. God only knows how long they would have this moment of victory and peace why not celebrate while they can? Clarke however wasn’t enjoying this moment of quiet. Without the war and fighting and missions to keep her busy she was stuck thinking about Finn. That her hands had killed him, how does someone live with that? She was sitting on a log next to jasper who was on his third glass of moonshine. “Come on Clarke, have a drink, your problems will still be there tomorrow”. She couldn’t disagree with him. Her problems will still be her problems and maybe right now the answer was to quiet her mind by drowning it in moonshine and friends. So she had a drink. And then another. And then another. “Thattttt” Clarke said exaggerating her words as the alcohol was starting to take over, “is notttttt even true .. You .. You maker upper of stories”. She slurred pointing at Murphy. “So you never once kissed Wells, I find that hard to believe”. Clarke was laughing now “ew! Never!” “I can believe it” Raven said, joining them on the log “you’re so serious all the time I can’t imagine you ever letting yourself have fun and kissing a boy”. “She kissed Finn” jasper said and immediately regretted it when both girls fell silent. Abruptly, Clarke got up to go get another drink. She was in the middle of filling her cup up when her fingers let the cup slip right to the ground, moonshine spilling on the ground and her cup rolled away from her. “Ugh you stupid cup come back here” she said chasing after her cup. Out of nowhere Bellamy leaned down and picked up her cup and eyed her “maybe you’ve had enough princess”. “Oh? What are you my mom?” She said grabbing the cup from him and pouting like a child. “Actually my mom is over there having fun .. That’s sad Bellamy my mother is having more fun than you. Now I get why people call you dad. .. My dads dead”. She said bluntly but Bellamy could detect the sadness in her voice before he could respond she kept going, “so is your dad” she said poking him in the chest. “All our dads are ...dead. And wells is dead. And your mom. And .. Everyone’s dead”. She said throwing her hands up in the air. Bellamy grabbed her arms and turned her around to face the direction of the tents. "okay you’ve definitely had enough. Time for bed”. He said guiding her from behind with both his hands on her shoulders. “But I’m not even tired bellammyyyy” she said like a pouting five year old again. Bellamy managed to safely lead her into her tent and handed her a glass of water. “He’s pretty handsome, don’t you think?” Clarke said while attempting to pull her shoes off and failing as she fell backwards into her bed. “Who?" Bellamy asked, shaking his head as he watched Clarke decide leaving one shoe on was good enough and she pulled the covers over herself. "Bellamy.” She said rolling over, back now towards Bellamy. "Bellamy?” He asked confused. “Yess he acts all dark and broody but he’s so beautiful plus he’s got a great butt I mean like really great l” she shot up into a sitting position and said “but you can’t tell him I said that … His ego does notttttt need that”. She said shaking her head. Bellamy couldn’t help but smile had she really drank that much? He rolled his eyes and said “your secrets safe with me, Get some sleep”. And he ducked out of her tent. 

Clarke woke up with a killer headache the next morning. Shr took a full hour just to manage to pull herself up into a sitting position. She couldn’t decide if she needed to throw up or eat really really bad food. She missed junk food. And pizza. And chocolate cake. Now her stomach was definitely growling. She managed to pull on some jeans and a tshirt and make her way out of her tent. Immediately she wanted to shoot the sun, was it always that bright? And my God did Jasper always talk that loud? She thought as she approached the group of people eating breakfast near the fire. Clarke’s stomach did weird things as she stared at the food and she was having second thoughts about wanting to eat. “Here.. Drink this" Bellamy said handing her a container of water. “Thanks” she said slighting embarrassed as the memories of last night were beginning to flood back into her mind. “How are you feeling this morning” he said in an amusing tone. “Definitely never drinking again”.”well I’m gonna go check on the guards .. Now i know it’s going to be hard for you but try not to stare at my ass when I walk away, I hear it’s .... pretty great”. Clarke put her head in her hands, mortified. Bellamy shook his head with laughter “drunk princess” he said with his infamous crooked


End file.
